pokemon_gardepertfandomcom-20200213-history
Lusamine
Lusamine's names and titles Lusamine (Japanese: ルザミーネ Lusamine, Thai: ลูซามิเนะ Lusamine) is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon. She is the head of the Æther Foundation. However, Pokémon Gardepert uses the timeline of her during the Sun and Moon anime. She can be battled again by Seymour at any time at the Battle Chateau and the Pokémon League. After winning 2 times against her at the League, she then offered Seymour to team up with her to battle at the Battle Chateau anytime. Titles used: # Pokémon Trainer Lusamine # Elite Four Lusamine # Æther President Lusamine # Colonel Lusamine # Battle Chatelaine Lusamine Personality In general Despite her age, she is a high-spirited woman that cares everything about her children, a loving mother to both Lillie and Gladion. She has a particular affection for Lillie, often playfully teasing her and treating her like a baby, which greatly embarrasses her daughter. However, while temporarily fused with Nihilego, Lusamine's obsession was amplified to the point where she regressed to the mindset of a spoiled child. In this state, she referred to the Ultra Beasts as her belongings, and reacted violently to those she assumed were trying to take them away from her. However, she was able to regain herself through her strong force of will upon hearing Lillie call out to her. Lusamine became deeply ashamed of herself after realizing just how much she had been neglecting her children, especially her failure to notice the trauma that caused Lillie's fear of Pokémon seven years earlier (this novel is set 3 years after the Sun and Moon anime), believing she had failed as a mother. Once made aware of the danger her children are in, she proves herself to be fiercely protective of them, evidenced by her decision to sacrifice herself to Nihilego for their safety and expressing no fear as she was taken away, only relief that her children were safe. After Lillie rescued her from Nihilego, Lusamine started to treat Lillie more like an adult, improving their relationship dramatically. In Thanos Lusamine is very helpful towards Seymour and Asachi. She has no more concerns about Presidency job due to long-run vacation for her time with her children in Thanos. This highly rose her relations between Lillie and her. She is usually seen in weekends cooking breakfast for the team. However, Lusamine can get extremely angry when someone calls her "Old lady". Sometimes she is very frustrated when someone called Seymour that walks close to her as "eldercon." which is in contrast to lolicon. Alignment Since she is from the anime timeline, and she is not evil in this timeline, she is indeed a protagonist and is a good person. Much to be admired by other moms. Brief story Lusamine came to Bangkok to seek experiences after the tiring work in Alola. However, due to crime rates, most of the apartments are not recieving any more renters. Luckily, Misaki helped her on her residence, and so her family shares the room with Seymour and Asachi. Pokémon ever had # Clefable Lv. 52 # Herdier Lv. 67 # Milotic Lv. 64 # Absol Lv. 64 # Salazzle Lv. 67 # Liligant Lv. 57 # Mismagius Lv. 65 Her relations, according to her words Friends # Seymour: "He's a good boy. And he is really strong and cute. I know why Lillie said she has feelings to him. Well, who aren't fascinated of him anyway? Haha...I really want him as an adoptive son, but will Lailah allow me to do that?" # Lillie: "...I only want to say that I am so sorry to what I've done in the past, Lillie. I really love you so much, my cute little angel. *sob*... If I could now, I want to hug her, right now, all my love to my daughter is sincere... but I had no chance to do it... I only wanted to make her safe... *cries* Forgive me, Lillie!" # Gladion: "My precious son! He's quite strong, but if I could, I'd better keep him away from touching anything that looks too harmful." # Asachi: "Hehe... he acts very cute. He wants me to be his second mother, okay. I will be his adoptive mother then. But where is his real mother anyway?" # Miku: "Ooh... this gym leader... Well I have no doubt why is she so sweet like Lillie, but I still doubted that how did Lailah raise her to be too identical to Seymour? Their only differences are just their gender, their look, and their habits. But this twin's battle style is dazzling!" # Colress: "Colress, give me a cup of iced cocoa, I am thirsty. Oh, and if you can do more rare Pokémon researches, I will absolutely raise your salary and extra holidays. Deal?" # Diantha: "Oh, that young champion? Well, she needs to properly train her Gardevoir to her fullest extent. She should have a Z-ring anyway. Seymour's Gardevoir siblings are even better than that bitch young maiden's one Gardevoir!" # Lailah: "The only thing I can refer to her is how great she raised my adoptive son and his twin sister. Isn't that great that she managed to make Seymour strong, after all?" # Mohn: "...This is the person that I cannot interview for...*sob* *cries offscreen*... But Colress kept finding a way to proof that he is still alive, or take him back to our family... my grief for our seperation is large, but not as large as seeing our offsprings' anger and sorrow... Enemies # Sparkery: "...He is a poor boy that was stuck by Ghetsis' trap. He died after that. But I still have sympathy for him, although he had mentally killed me once." # Ghetsis: "OOH YOU PIPSQUEAK, YOU ARE THE TRUE MURDERER WHO KILLED ME FUCK YOU BITCH LASAGNA AND I HOPE YOU WILL BURN IN HELL ASSHOLE He deserved death penalty. He misused everyone. Sparkery, Colress and N are one of the preys he caught. He is the true murderer of mine. It's neither Sparkery nor Constantine's fault. If he cannot repent, then I guess he should be assassinated." # Asachi: "HOW DARE YOU DID SO BAD TO MY LOVINGLY DAUGHTER SHE IS A VIRGIN GIRL BUT YOU TRIED TO F*** HER YOU SEX PERVERT NO WAY I WILL GIVE MY DAUGHTER TO YOU ROARRRRR..." # Lusamine: "I hated myself. I was so bad that my children hated me so much, I did so bad to them, especially Lillie, I owe my life to her... this is my biggest grief... and I know that my sins of being a bad mother is imprinted into my spirit, and it was right for me to be punished by God and my children, but as long as I kept being nice and kind, or cute to my little children, I assume that I will be excused for that... *sob*" 10 Facts about her in Pokémon Gardepert # Lusamine, despite her youthful look, some people that knew her often tease her as an elder. In which it frustrates her so much. # Lusamine has 4 children. 2 are her real children, and 2 are her ''de facto ''adoptive children. # Lusamine was born 30 exact years before Lillie's birth. And they coincidentially have the same BMI value of 20.6. # Lusamine is extremely fond of Asachi and Esmeralda. Especially Esmeralda's cotton candy meme always make her laugh, but Geraint opposes it and claim it to be "a harrasing meme." # Thanks to her good genetics, she is 40% younger and with her advanced stem cells technology by Faba and Colress, she is claimed to be "The goddess of longevity". As it was analysed by Colress that her body's age is just 23 while her real age is 2 times of her body's age. Her body age is very likely to be frozen after she has reached the age of 50. Causing her to live longer than a century possible. # Lusamine is usually seen sitting with Lillie alone at the condominium's balcony in the evening and tries to make her happy every day. # Lusamine is 44 years old. (as of December 2019) # Lusamine has 25 credit cards, but she use only one and the rest is kept at the Æther Paradise. # Lusamine is of a Kalosian origin and is a Slav. The history says that her ancestors had migrated from the imperial Russia. # Lusamine is more childish than she looks. While she might look like a good and caring mother, she is also a very high-spirited and childish woman that always make everything goes well. Seymour always think that she is 44 years old, but 15 years old at heart and mind.